


100 Kinks - Fraxus - Dirty talk

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 8 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: FraxusKink: Dirty Talk





	100 Kinks - Fraxus - Dirty talk

**Author's Note:**

> Fraxus - Dirty Talk  
> a request for my best friend <3  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

The dragon slayer drew his tongue over his own lips, wetting them while he watched how Freed settled himself above him. 

When he returned home he’d been greeted with one of his boyfriend's sly smiles, one that told him that he had something planned in this oh so brilliant but devilish mind of his. He hadn’t complained, though, got no chance to even think of doing so anyway as he got guided to their bedroom. 

After his shirt had been removed and he laid with his back pressed against the soft mattress of their bed the lightning mage couldn’t hold back a growl of contentment. “Hmm, you-” 

But he got interrupted, his own expression altering when he saw Freed’s mien turn into a lewd glare as he hissed softly. “ _Do. Not. Talk_.” And the glare vanished as fast as it had appeared, making room for an anew poisonously sweet smirk as he ran a finger along Laxus’ lips, ignoring the blond’s scowl. “ _I_ am the one talking right now. I don’t need your words…” Unless the other truly felt uncomfortable, then of course Freed would end it right here. But otherwise… 

“All I need is your… _delicious_ … reactions.” And his smirk widened right there as he deliberately rubbed his rear against the bulge in Laxus’ pants, the fabric clearly bothering but he was still in the process of teasing his boyfriend after all. “Hm-hm,” he chuckled and ended up running his palms along the dragon slayer’s neck down to his shoulders never breaking the eye contact. “You may have been scowling at me a moment ago but your body is _betraying_ you, Laxus. You _like_ this.” 

With a self-satisfied hum he leaned closer, making sure to offer the man beneath him some friction. Laxus was turned on and so was he but he would make him wait for a bit longer. Freed proceeded to let his voice drop to a lower volume after he pressed a soft kiss on his man’s lips, though concluded it with a teasing nip and he heard Laxus growling softly. 

“I can feel how _hard_ you are for me. You cannot wait to get touched, can you? Oh I bet you can’t… You are getting impatient, Laxus, I can tell. What is it that you _want_?” The rune mage narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, gaze flickering between orange eyes and tasty lips. “My mouth around your cock, your balls? My tongue licking your skin and sucking your tip, licking off your precum? Because oh I’m sure I’m having you drip for me already.” Another hum escaped him at the thought and he drew his tongue over his lips, smirk stretching as he heard the hitch in Laxus’ breathing. _Good._

Though now he stopped in the movements of his hips briefly, bringing his mouth close to one of the blond’s ears and he let a moment of just his breathing brushing Laxus’ skin pass by before he continued. “For starters… I’m going to _fuck_ myself onto you for as long as I want. I’m going to ride you, I want you to pound into me but don’t you _dare_ to come while I’m sitting on your cock because I have _more_ _plans_ with you.” 

And that imagination was so hot, this whispering warm voice so alluring that the dragon slayer just couldn’t hold back the next breathy sound, so tense and strained from how much lust had built up. “ _Fuck_ , Freed…”

_God, he wanted this man._


End file.
